MonarchShipping
by The Heartful Hearts
Summary: Welcome to All Monarchshipping stories created by; The Pervert and The Innoncent Author, Kami berdua kan menuntun anda dalam berbagai cerita GAJE berkaitan mengenai pairing MONARCH. Rated akan dijelaskan sebelum story, /THANK YOU FOR READS/
1. Chapter 1

**MONARCHSHIPPING**

**.**

**Presented by**

**The Perverts Author ft The Innocent Author**

**.**

**CONTAINS!**

**Atem x Yami**

**Twincest! Or Else, Romance/Family Rated, K, T, M+**

**.**

**Serba-Serbi Author:**

Sebelum kita memulai membuka korden (?) mari kita simak terlebih dahulu latar belakang pembuatan Fic yang satu ini…

**The Perverts Author:** -_- Kok nama gue Pervert?

**The Innoncent Author:** *tawa nista* Karena udah dasarnya otak punya u kan Bejat~ punya gue untung masih polos bwahahahhaha

**The Perverts Author:** =_= Dasar bocah kurang ASIN!

**The Innoncent Author:** Lha, Holla para Readers dan Author penghuni~ Kami berdua adalah Yin dan Yang pikiran manusia~ *nunjuk Pervert* dia pikiran bejat sedangkan saya *nunjuk sendiri* pikiran yang suci

**The Perverts Author:***misah-misuh gaje*

**The Innoncent Author:** *mata berbinar* Fic ini adalah sebagian dari segelintir Drabble atau mungkin bisa One shot dan sebagainya tentang MONARCHSHIPPING! *semangat*

**The Pervert Author:** *nabuh Drum*

**The Innoncent Author:** Yupe, disini tersedia berbagai rated sepertinya pemirsa~ untuk membuat jelas akan ditampilkan Rated masing-masing chapter kok~ dan semoga saja ada lagi Author yang doyan Monarch Wahahhahaha~ karena aku sudah tergila-gila sama pair satu ini! *maniak mode ON* YEAAAAAAAAA~

**The Pervert Author:** Cerita ini adalah berbagai ide gila yang sengaja dipungut *nunjuk nama Author* dengan voting gila-gilaan di kelas dan presentasi lainnya—harap jangan lupa menyediakan sarung tangan tinju jaga-jaga kalau Fic ini jelek dan kalian dipersilahkan menghajar Author yang bertanggung jawab—karena kami sudah menyediakan peti untuk seterusnya, sekian dan terima kasih

**The Innoncent Author:** ACTIOOONNN! *bawa Toa*

* * *

**The Teaser and Bed Problem**

**.**

**MonarchShipping**

**The Heartful Hearts**

**.**

**Atemu x Yami**

**.**

**Rated: Err—*ngak tahu* T Keatas**

**.**

Atem selalu bergumam pada dirinya bahwa Yami adalah seorang penggoda yang ulung dan sangat terlatih—entah kenapa ia bisa mengemukakan hal seperti itu, Tapi apapun yang dilakukan Yami di depan matanya selalu dapat dengan mudah menggodanya setengah mati untuk segera menyerang pemuda manis tersebut dan menikmatinya layaknya makanan yang sangat lezat diatas meja. Tentunya Atem tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan mudah, mana mungkin seorang Pharaoh sepertinya dengan mudah dapat terengaruh oleh godaan polos Yami yang _notabene_ adalah Adik kembarnya sendiri.

Ya—Dia terlalu menyanyangi sang adik sampai-sampai rasa sayang itu justru beralih pada sesuatu yang lain, ugh—memangnya apa salahnya ia mencintai saudaranya sendiri? Lagipula dibandingkan dengan para putri Istana dan penari Kerajaan, Yami-nya jauh lebih unggul dan menandingi kecantikan mereka semua.

Atem menghela napas—Jangan sampai Yami memulai aksi _teaser_-nya itu lagi di hadapannya, karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa menahan dirinya tidak langsung menyeret Yami untuk memuaskan diriya—Hell!

**Kriieett!**

"Oh—Atem, Kau baru saja kembali dari Ruang Tahta,eh?" ucap sebuah suara yang memanggil Atem tepat setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan kamar pribadinya

Atem melirik kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Yami kini sudah berada di ruangannya, Ia tidak seperti Atem yang masih mengenakan perhiasan dan juga jubah biru miliknya—Yami tidak mengenakan perhiasan apapun ditangan dan ia juga sudah melepas jubah merah miliknya, ia kini terbalut hanya mengenakan pakaian putih polos bersandar di tempat tidur Atem dengan santai. Kamar Yami terletak disudut lain Istana, tetapi Yami sering memprotes betapa kamarnya terasa begitu dingin dan sering sekali menyelinap masuk ke kamar Atem dengan alasan kamar kakaknya jauh terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan kamarnya—awalnya Atem tidak keberatan Yami tidur bersama dengan dirinya, tapi seiring waktu berubah dan kini ia sudah mencapai puncak maturalisasi, tentunya hal ini bisa menjadi masalah untuk Atem yang tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Yami—bukankah sudah ku katakana untuk tidur di kamarmu sendiri…" sahut Atem menghela napas memandangi penampilan Yami saat ini—_RA!_ Pakaian yang dikenakan Yami tampak mengakses mata Atem dengan mudah mengagumi kulit putih mulus milik kembarannya itu belum lagi posisi kaki Yami yang dapat membuat Atem dengan mudah melihat paha mulus Yami—_what the hell! Atem! Kendalikan pikiranmu!_ Batin Atem dengan penuh perjuangan

Yami melirik Atem menaikan alis "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dulu kau sama sekali tidak keberatan kan aku sering menumpang disini Atem—Kamarku itu dingin kau tahu…" sahut Yami dengan sebal sebelum kemudian merentangkan tubuhnya dan berguling-guling di ranjang hangat Atem yang berbalut selimut berwarna merah, Yami segara memeluk bantal terdekat sambil menggumam pelan "…Aku jauh lebih betah disini karena disini sangat hangat~"

"Dulu memang aku tidak keberatan—Tapi itu _dulu_ Yami…" sahut Atem sama sekali mengabaikan pikirannya yang saat ini sedang menjerit—_RA! Apa itu Yami atau malaikat yang ada diatas ranjang saat ini! Hei—Pharaoh, tidak perlu basa-basi lagi! Kita nikmati saja!_ "…Sekarang kau harus tidur di tempatmu…" tambah Atem menarik bantal yang dipeluk Yami sambil menunjuk pintu keluar dengan berat hati

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidur disini!" sahut Yami menolak perintah Atem "Aku tidur disini sedangkan kau tidur ditempatku Atem—Perjanjian yang menguntungkan kan? Kau tidak perlu lagi mengusirku karena mulai saat ini dan detik ini, tempat ini adalah kamarku~" tambah Yami dengan mata Crymson yang cemerlang menatap Atem

Atem menghela napas "…Tidak, Ini kamarku…" tolak Atem tidak menyetujui pernyataan Yami

Yami mengembungkan pipinya sebal dengan ucapan penolakan Atem mengenai usulnya—Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau mengalah, Kalau Atem tidak mau bertukar kamar dengannya maka ia harus bisa membuat Atem mengijinkannya tidur di kamar ini bersamanya—seperti layaknya waktu mereka kecil.

"Kalau begitu—!"

"Keluar, Yami…"

"Tapi—!"

"Sekarang…"

"Aku mau tidur disini, Atem! Yang Tua seharusnya mengalah pada yang masih muda!"

"Yami… Kita itu Kembar! Usia kita sama!"

"Tapi kau lebih Tua—Jadi seharusnya kau mengalah~"

"Aku menolak…"

"Tapi waktu kecil kita kan selalu tidur bersama—!"

"Itu dulu Yami…"

"Memangnya sekarang kenapa?" tanya Yami menatap Atem "Bukannya sama saja kalau kita tidur bersama?"

Atem memandangi wajah Yami yang menatapnya dengan obsevatif saat ini—tatapan mata Crymson itu terlihat begitu imut dimata Atem saat ini dan ekspresi wajah itu.

"…" Atem hanya diam seribu kata masih memandangi wajah Yami dengan pikiran yang masih melayang kemana-mana

Yami memandanginya sambil menaikan alis sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Atem dan menariknya ke ranjang—hal ini tentunya sempat membuat Atem kaget tidak menyadari kalau Yami akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menarik lengannya. Tubuh Atem langsung ambruk diatas ranjang yang sangat empuk dan bukan hanya itu saja, Yami yang tidak mengetahu bahwa saat ini Atem sedang mengalami perdebatan dengan hati nuraninya sendiri langsung memeluk tubuh Atem, menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibawah dagu Atem bersandar dengan bahunya yang kekar sambil menggumam pelan—posisi seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Yami, karena sewaktu mereka kecil juga mereka tidur seperti ini—tidur dengan nyaman dengan posisi sepert ini.

"…Y—Yami…" panggil Atem berusaha membangunkan Yami

"Hmmm… Nyam… Hangat…" gumam Yami dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk Atem layaknya bantal yang sangat empuk dan tentunya sangat hangat baginya

Atem hanya mendesah pelan sambil memandangi wajah tidur Yami ditangannya—terlihat begitu _innoncent_ dan cantik, tentunya ia selalu ingat semasa kecil ia selalu menjadi orang yang memperhatikan wajah tidur Yami di sampingnya… tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan satu sama lain dengan sangat erat dan tentunya kebersamaan diantara keduannya membuat mereka merasa selalu aman berada bersama satu sama lain. Di pemikirannya, Atem ingin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian membopong Yami kembali ke tempatnya—tapi, melihat ekspresi Yami yang tidur ini dan juga sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya dengan kuat membuat Atem dengan sangat terpaksa membatalkan niatnya. Ha—Ah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tida bisa melawan wajah manis seperti itu—ditambah lagi sisi lain pikirannya berbisik kepadanya—_Kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah datang lagi di waktu yang akan datang, gunakan sebaik-baiknya, dia juga masih tertidur kan?_

Atem tersenyum kecil—sepertinya pikirannya memang benar, Yami masih tertidur dan ia pasti tidak akan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan kan? Maka dengan sangat perlahan Atem membelai rambut Yami sebelum kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Yami sambil menggumam pelan sebelum terlelap "…_love you…Yami…_"

* * *

**The Innoncent Author:** YOSH! Gimana-Gimana? *ngibasin rambut* bagus kan?

**The Pervert Author:** sesuai janji kami sudah menyediakan sarung tangan tinju seharga Rp. 6.000.000 untuk 1 menit pemakaian *mata duitan* jadi silahkan bagi yang berminat~

**The Innoncent Author: **EDAN! U kira ni ladang duid! NO KAKUZU MODE ON! Bagi para senpai—mohon kritikannya~ *bows* See u next~


	2. Chapter 2

**Serba-Serbi Author:**

**Pervert: ***bows* Selamat siang—!

**Innoncent: ***semangat* YO! MINNA WE'RE BACK! Back to the business!

**Pervert:** Terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review Fic abal ini *nyeka air mata* Tapi kenapa kalian ngak nyewa sarung tangan dari gue sih? Udah di kasih murah juga *misuh-misuh*

**Innoncent:** -A- SOMPLAK! Ni bukan lading duid!

**Pervert:** Right… dan here we go again

**Innoncent:** Terima kasih para senpai dan semuanya—Y'all have my gratitude dan khusus buat **LITTE YAGAMI OSANOWA**—TUNGGU 2 Hari lagi sampe REQUEST Kelar ya! Biasa orang sibuk nih banyak meet—PLAK!

**Pervert:** Buka tirainya *tampang cool*

* * *

**OVERWORK PLAN, Goes Something else?**

**.**

**The Heartful Hearts**

**.**

**Atem x Yami—**ABSOLUTELY YEAH!

**HAIL TO MONARCHSHIPPING**

**.**

**Rated: Masih aman dijamin 100% untuk anak yang berbudi baik—PLAK!**

**.**

* * *

_**Chemistry LAB**_

* * *

"…Masukan _essence_ _crupdialus_ ke dalam gelas kimia—lalu dilanjutkan dengan cairan _NaCl_ yang sudah di titrasi dengan larutan cuka… hemm, setelah larutan berwarna merah pekat langsung campurkan _cologne feromon_ yang sudah dikumpulkan—tetesi dengan larutan asam sulfat—setelah itu dibiarkan selama 15 menit di suhu udara yang teduh…"

Senyuman mengerikan mulai terukir di wajah itu ketika melihat ramuan yang ada di dalam gelas kimia berubah perlahan menjadi warna _pink_ menyala dengan buih-buih yang keluar secara perlahan ke permukaan.

_Ramuan ini sukses besar!_

Okay, readers—This is not good right?

* * *

_**Domino Language Class 2-B**_

* * *

"Hoi, Atem—Kau ada rencana sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Seth memandangi Atem yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa Jerman di buku latihannya

Atem hanya menoleh kea rah sepupunya itu sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu "Tergantung apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti setelah sekolah selesai…" sahutnya santai

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat Baru yang ditunjukan anak-anak lainnya—kudengar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk _hang out_…" cerocos Akefia sambil menyeringai memperilahakna rentetan gigi putihnya yang rapi "…Kita juga bisa sedikit _bersenang-senang_—Kau tahu kan maksudku…" tambahnya sedikit mengkode kata-kata yang di _underline_—_if you know what I mean?_

Atem mengernyitkan alis sementara Seth hanya menghela napas menggelengkan kepala, "Bisakah kau mencari tempat lain jauh dari kata _bersenang-senang_—lagipula aku tahu tempat itu, _they just full of lowliest bitches_…" sahut Seto

Atem berpangku tangan "_Well—_Kita bisa bermain di tempat yang jauh lebih _exclusive _ kalau kau mau _servis _yang lebih memuaskan, bagaimana menurutmu Seth?" tanya Atem sambil menyeringai

"_Heh—_Kau punya tempat yang menarik, Sepupu?" tanya Seth menunjukan seringaian yang sama

"_Location—Map—GPS—All set!_" tambah Atem

Akefia menunjukan tatapan _daredevil-_nya kepada Atem dan Seth "_I'll go drive tonight_…" ucapnya

Atem Sennen, Akefia Nechropades dan Seth Kaiba adalah tiga orang sahabat dan juga tiga orang siswa paling tampan di Domino High, julukan mereka di Domino High adalah _Three of Kaiser_—tapi berhati-hatilah para gadis, mereka bukan sekedar murid SMA biasa yang memiliki banyak uang untuk di mainkan, mereka adalah _man-whore_, Hanya dengan jentikan jari mereka bisa membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka dan mau melakukan apapun untuk mereka—_by means anything is to give EVERYTHING!_

Jadi, _beware if you wanna safe_… sedikit yang perlu kalian ketahui, ketiga Kaiser ini juga memiliki adik yang sebaya dengan mereka seperti misalnya Atem dan Yami yang merupakan saudara kembar, begitu juga dengan Akefia dan Bakura juga Seth dengan si kutu buku Seto. Meskipun kembaran mereka ini _DANGER-zone_ minta ampun, dijamin para adik mereka _INNONCENCE-zone_ tingkat akut.

* * *

_**Domino Science Class 2-E**_

* * *

"Hatchii—Hatchii!" Bakura bersin-bersin spontan di mejanya tanpa tahu menahu alasan yang jelas sementara Seto sibuk mengerjakan proyek mereka sendirian dan Yami sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang lain "Che—Ini aneh…" ucap Bakura

Seto menaikan kacamatanya memandang Bakura dengan dingin "Kau itu sudah mengeluarkan kurang lebi 2800 virus dari bersinmu itu—seharusnya kau merasa kasihan pada mereka yang akan tertular virus aneh genetismu.." sahutnya cuek

"Hah—Aku setuju ucapanmu Seto!" sahut Yami sambil mengacungi jempol

Bakura mendengus kesal "Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula firasatku tidak pernah berbohong—seperti mungkin akan turun hujan sebentar lagi..." ucapnya mengawali

Dan…

**JEDGER!** Suara petir terdengar kemudian diiringi dengan derasnya tetesan hujan yang turun

Seto dan Yami hanya memandang keluar jendela sejenak sebelum kemudian memandangi Bakura sambil menyipitkan mata

"Heh—ternyata aku juga punya kemampuan mengendalikan hujan…" cerocos Bakura dengan bangganya "…Atau mungkin ini firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, seperti kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Mesum itu malam ini kan?" sahut Bakura

Yami menggeleng "Atem tidak diijinkan keluar rumah selama seminggu, Lagipula mobil, kartu kredit dan semuanya sudah disita—Kurasa tidak mungkin…"

"Yami benar—Lagipula, meskipun aku malas untuk mengatakannya tapi Seth juga mendapat ganjaran yang sama ditambah 3 bulan detensi pelajaran privat…" jawab Seto

"Yah—well, bisa saja MEREKA punya cara untuk melarikan diri dari hukuman—seperti kartu kredit cadangan atau semacamnya?" sanggah Bakura kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya geram "Bahkan, Akefia sialan itu hampir saja mengambil kartu kredit milikku di rumah—KURANG AJAR!"

Yami dan Seto hanya mengangkat bahu "Kurasa—Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menemukannya dengan mudah…"

* * *

_**Domino High**_

* * *

"Jadi…"

"…Hn…"

"…Ini sangat rumit…"

Kali ini Atem, Seth dan Akefia masih berada di kelas mereka memikirkan rencana—tapi karena ketiga dari mereka sama-sama mendapatkan detensi dan tanpa kartu kredit untuk dihabiskan. Sepertinya ketiga orang ini harus menahan napsu untuk tidak bersenang-senang selama 1 minggu kedepan sampai kartu kredit kembali ke dalam genggaman mereka.

Akefia menghela napas "_Damn, Bakura_—Dia pintar sekali menyembunyikan kartu kredit itu!" kutuknya

Seth mengangkat bahu "Si kutu buku itu bahkan melengkapi kamarnya dengan pengenal sidik jari dan retina mata—ditambah lagi kode brankas yang ada 15 lapis itu…"

Atem hanya memutar bola mata "…Dan Yami tidak menyembunyikan kartu kredit itu di dalam boneka panda di kamarnya…"

**Krik… Krikk… Krikk…**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA~ B—Boneka P—Panda… BWAHAHAHAHA" sembur Bakura samba tertawa puas sementara Seth menahan tawa mendengarnya

Atem hanya bisa mengangkat bahu "Apa yang kau harapkan dari adik kembar yang terkadang mempunyai sifat _feminime_ seperti Yami—bahkan Ibu sampai mendandaninya dengan kostum putrid sewaktu Halloween.." sahutnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya "_well—_sepertinya acara hari ini batal…" sahut Atem simple

Akefia menghela napas "Kembali ke tugas menjemput saudara kembar yang menyebalkan…"

* * *

_**Domino Science Class**_

* * *

Anzu datang menghampiri Yami, wajahnya diiringi dengan senyuman cerah sambil memegang sebuah botol kecil.

"Yamii—Kun~" ucapnya dengan nada riang gembira

Yami yang tadinya sempat mengobrol dengan Seto mengenai perkembangan projek mereka kini menoleh kerah Anzu.

_Ini saat yang tepat…_

"HATCHIII!" Bakura bersin dengan tidak elitnya lagi membuat Anzu menjadi kaget sehingga terpeleset dan kemudian. Botol yang ia bawa itu memuncratkan isinya mengenai baik baju Bakura, wajah Seto dan hampir semuanya membasahi Yami

**BRAKH! SPLASH!**

"A—Adu-duh!" rintih Anzu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit sebelum kemudian ia sempat menyadari kesalahannya

**BRAK!**

"Hoi! _Outoto! _Kami datang menjemput!" sahut Atem, Seth, dan Akefia berbarengan mendobrak pintu

Yami hanya menatap kosong kedepan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yami?—Hoi? Kau dengar tidak?" sahut Atem berusaha menyadarkan Yami dari lamunannya

Seth memandangi Seto dengan tatapan aneh sementara Seto hanya menatap kosong Kakaknya, Seth menjentikan jarinya berusaha menyadarkan Seto dari alam bawah sadar.

"Hoi, Kacamata? Kau dengar aku?" sahut Seth mengetes kewarasan Seto

Bakura hanya berdiri sambil melongo sementara Akefia memutari adiknya itu dengan tatapan curiga sebelum kemudian.

"Mungkin otak mereka sudah ditukar oleh Alien!" sahutnya dengan bangga

Anzu beranjak bangun dari posisinya berusaha menyelinap dari ketiga orang yang menghalanginya dari Yami tercinta "AKH! MENYINGKIR-MENYINGKIR…" keluh Anzu mencoba menyelip tetapi Seth mendorong gadis itu agar tidak mencampuri urusan ketiganya

Atem menyeringai "Mungkin kita bisa mengambil kartu kredit mereka sekarang…"

"Dan… Pergi meninggalkan mereka"

"Ke tempat tujuan!"

Bukannya merasa aneh atau semacamnya—Atem, Seth dan Akefia ketiga Kakak yang kurang ajar ini justru memanfaatkan situasi untuk mengambil dompet adik-adik mereka yang kini sedang dalam posisi tidak sadarkan diri, sambil tertawa puas sambil memegang dompet tebal yang isinya tidak jauh dari kartu kredit dan berbagai _cash_ yang bisa mereka gunakan nanti.

Sebelum ketiganya beranjak pergi…

"ATEM!"

"Huh—?" ucapan Atem terputus begitu kini dirinya mendapat terjangan yang tidak disangka-sangka, membuat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai "A—Apa yang… Y—Yami! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Atem begitu mengetahui kini Yami adalah tersangka yang membuatnya terjatuh

Yami memandangi Atem yang ada di bawahnya, mata Crymsonnya kini berkilat dengan sesuatu yang bersifat ketidak-Yami-an membuat Atem menelan ludah—Yami menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama sekali tidak pernah Atem lihat, senyuman yang dibuat begitu _seksi_? Dan Dunia serasa berhenti ketika Yami langsung berhambur ke pelukannya layaknya mereka masih anak-anak, tetapi pelukan ini penuh dengan sesuatu yang lain..

"Kakak~" ucap Yami dengan nada manja yang sama sekali tidak pernah Atem dengar

"WHAT—THE!" seru Atem berusaha beranjak bangun melepaskan diri

Dilain pihak, Seth dan Akefia yang melihatnya hanya bisa menaikan alis tidak tahu menahu sebelum kemudian keduanya melirik kebelakang dimana Seto dan Bakura memiliki tatapan yang sama terhadapa mereka.

**GLEK!**

"KAKAK~" seru keduanya menghambur ke sosok sang Kakak yang dihiasi tampang shock

**BRUAGH!**

"H—WHAT! BAKURA! LEPASKAN KAKIKU SEKARANG!" seru Akefia berusaha merangkak kabur dengan kini Bakura memeluk kedua kakinya mencegahnya untuk bisa kabur

"Tidak Mau~" jawab Bakura dengan suara _girly_

Akefia mengerjapkan mata sejenak sebelum kemudian memandangi Bakura yang kini wajahnya sudah berubah drastic dari biasanya, tampak lebih _sexy, girly, cute face _dan—ARGH! "HOLY SHIT! SETH! BISA BANTU AKU DISINI!"

Seth mendengus dari sisi lain ruangan dengan kini Seto merangkul tangannya layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan, "KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG ADA DALAM MASALAH BODOH!" seru Seth menarik tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seto

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI!" seru Atem masih berusaha berdiri tapi jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Yami masih betah menggunakan dirinya menjadi bantal dan memeluknya dengan erat "YAMI! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

Dan ketiganya Yami, Bakura dan Seto menjawab "_Aishiteru Aniki_~"

Atem, Akefia dan Seth yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tercengang shock beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dengan kompaknya "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sementara itu Anzu yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan kini dengan wajah kesal dan cemberut karena rencananya gagal—sepertinya ia harus memberikan ramuan itu untuk orang lain…

Dan tepat pada saat yang sama Valon melintasi gadis itu, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar pemuda tampan tersebut.

Sepertinya Anzu memiliki target baru…

* * *

**Innoncent: **DAN—TARRA!

**Pervert:** -nepok jidad- lu kebanyakan suka yang Twincest ya… *geleng kepala*

**Innoncent:** Ah—well, habisnya yang lain udah terlalu pasaran dan produksi Monarch juga sedikit! AYO TINGKATKAN MONARCH DAN SEMUANYA! *kibarkan bendera*

**Pervert:** =_= Dan… Apa gue merasa cerita ini masih ada sambungannya yah?

**Innoncent:** Huh? Emang masih ada sih… Tapi di CUT aja~ Hahahhahaha *bangga*

**Pervert:** -buka kios- Silahkan sekop untuk mengubur satu Author ngak beres ini…

**Innoncent: **-3- PHUH! Enak aja! Enjoy yah Readers minna, kalo ada yang mau dilanjut hmm… mungkin akan dipertimbangkan tapi mention aja yah untuk diingetin xD hohohoho…

**Pervert:** Sayonara… -bows-


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent:** HAI EVERYONE!

**Pervert:** Jumpa lagi dengan kami dan satu Author yang tidak beres ini –nunjuk Innoncent-

**Innocent:** -3- Enak aja! Gue Author setengah jadi kalo bisa dibilang, bukan ngak beres koplak!

**Pervert:** -_- Sama aja bego! –sigh-

**Innocent:** -A- beda bahasa! Well, terima kasih untuk me-review chapter yang sebelumnya… Kami sangat menghargainya dari para senpai dan kerabat Author sekalian…

**Pervert:** dan mohon maaf karena kami tidak bisa meng-update sesering mungkin

**Innocent:** xDv KARENA KAMI MANUSIA~ Jadi di maklumi saja dan sedikit pemberitahuan, Last Drabble kayaknya batal continue deh, sepertinya Tuhan tidak memberkati turunnya mukzizat kepada kepala ini –lambai tangan-

**Pervert:** -sigh- Riigghhtt! Buka tirainya…

* * *

**Sweet and Tangling**

**.**

**Atem x Yami—**yaeyalah, namanya juga Drabble Monarch cuy!

**HORAS! MONARCHSHIPPING! Aku FANS-fanatik-mu! DEMI TUHAN CINTA MATI~ ***stress*

Yang ingin membaca cerita ini **WAJIB** donlot lagu **Lithium** dari **Evanescence!**—kalo kagak _feel-_nya ngak akan dapet *dilempar sandal sama readers*

**.**

**Rated: SEMI**—kondusif *Plak* ralat, mungkin ke **LIME** atau bisa batal **LIME**, untuk yang masih ber-iman boleh baca setengah. Khusus yang –nunjuk pervert- bisa menambahkan imajinasinya

* * *

_**Dark Alley-Domino, 11.45 P.M**_

* * *

_Bau yang begitu menggiurkan…_

_Begitu menggairahkan dan bahkan begitu mematikan…_

_Hmmh—Siapakah pemilik bau manis yang memikat itu?_

_Menggoda seluruh tubuhku untuk segera menghampirinya dan mencicipi rasa yang nikmat itu…_

_Berikan aku kepuasan itu…_

Yami melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang gelap gulita di depannya—sepertinya tugas-tugasnya selama di sekolah membuatnya lupa waktu sampai-sampai ia pulang jam 11 malam.

Yami menghela napas merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat lelah! Matanya terasa berat seakan ini tertutup rapat dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tanah kemudian terlelap sampai pagi—tentunya ia tidak akan bisa berbuat seperti itu, mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya tidur di tengah jalan malam-malam begini!

Yami berjalan dengan sangat lambat—bahkan ia yakin siput dapat mengalahkannya dalam lomba lari kalau seperti ini—Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kakinya sudah terasa berat dan lemas untuk berjalan, masih beruntung ia memiliki sisa tenaga untuk berjalan dibadingkan ia harus menyeret dirinya sepanjang malam menuju ke Apartemennya.

Yami melintasi tiang lampu yang berada di samping jalan sebelum kemudian menghentikan langkahnya untuk menarik napas sejenak—Ia membutuhkan istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, mengumpulkan energy untuk kembali berjalan dan segera menuju Apartemen yang entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh saat ini untuk dicapai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok hitam yang mengintainya dari baying-bayang malam. Sosok misterius yang melekatkan matanya pada tubuh Yami di hadapannya sambil menjilati bibirnya seakan begitu bernapsu dengan tubuh di depannya itu.

"…Hmm…" gumam Yami sambil memegang belakang lehernya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya menggigil, Ia perlahan menoleh kebelakang tidak mendapati apapun kecuali jalanan gelap yang sepi. Menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang ia pikirkan, Yami mulai meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Apartemen

Dan di saat itulah ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan di belakangnya—begitu ringan dan hampir sulit untuk terdengar, Yami dengan instan menoleh kebelakang sambil mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mendapati apa-apa.

"Heh… Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan…" gumam Yami memijit kepalanya

Sebuah seringaian mengerikan terukir di wajah seseorang sebelum kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "Hmm… Responmu terlihat lucu juga…" ucap sebuah suara

Yami langsung membulatkan matanya sambil memandang ke sekitar mencari asal suara tersebut sebelum kemudian suara tawa tersebut terdengar kembali dari atas dimana ia berada. Yami langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri diatas tiang listrik dibawahnya dengan mata merah menyala.

"…" untuk sesaat Yami tercengang berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat

"Kau ketakutan, Manusia?" ucapnya dengan nada halus mengerikan membuat Yami gemetaran tanpa sebab

Yami mengambil langkah ke belakang sambil menatap sosok tersebut yang tetap melekat padanya, tatapannya seakan ia ingin melahap Yami saat itu juga. Tatapan yang penuh dengan napsu dan gairah yang tinggi…

"…K—Kau Siapa…" ucap Yami berusaha menyembunyikan nada bergetar dalam ucapannya

Sosok itu tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian melompat turun dengan elegan sebelum kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan cepat ia melesat hingga ia langsung berada tepat di depan Yami dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yami sebelum ia sempat kabur dari cengkramannya, Ia dengan mudahnya menghantam tubuh Yami dengan tembok yang berada di belakang Yami dan meletakan kedua tangan Yami diatas kepalanya sementara ia mendekati tubuh pemuda _slim_ itu dengan tubuhnya. Yami ayng sudah kelelahan dan tidak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk melawan tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kh… Kau…" geram Yami menatap tajam mata merah itu sebelum kemudian "Apa maumu! Lepaskan aku! Kau pikir ini luc—hemphh!"

Menggunakan kesempatan dimana Yami berteriak dan membuka mulutnya, sosok itu langsung mengunci bibir Yami kedalam ciuman yang begitu memaksa—Yami berusaha menolak tapi kemudian dirinya langsung berhenti memberontak dan pasrah ketika lidah itu menjilati bagian bawah bibirnya dengan lembut membuatnya seakan melupakan daratan dan lautan juga tempat dimana ia berada saat ini, dengan sukarela ia membiarkan lidah itu bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sosok itu menyeringai kesenangan mengetahui korbannya kini sudah menyerah di genggamannya, Ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut yang membuat Yami terengah-engah lantaran kekurang pasukan oksigen—sosok itu menjilati kulit leher Yami yang begitu mulus dengan lidahnya.

"A—Akh…"

"…Manis sekali…" gumam sosok tersebut memuji sambil menghisap daun telinga Yami membuatnya kembali menggerang "…Yami…" bisiknya dengan suara yang begitu menggoda di telinga Yami membuat pemuda itu merinding mendengarnya

"…K—Kau siapa…" ucap Yami memandangi sosok itu

Sosok itu hanya berdeham pelan sebelum kemudian melepaskan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya menampilkan sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya tetapi jauh lebih berbeda. Kulit Tan dengan mata merah berbahaya itu menatapnya. "Kau menangkap minatku, Yami…" bisiknya lagi kali ini dengan salah satu tangan yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Yami.

"A—Apa maksudmu…" ucap Yami berusaha menghentikan tangan yang berusaha membuka seragamnya itu "Darimana kau tahu namaku…"

"Heh—Aku tahu banyak hal…" ucapnya memulai "Aku tahu siapa kau dan asal-usulmu… aku tahu jadwalmu dan lebih tepatnya aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu besar ataupun kecil informasinya…" tambahnya

Yami tidak memiliki waktu untuk protes karena tangan itu telah menelusup masuk melalui celah yang terbuka dalam seragamnya dan menggerayangi tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi—sementara pikiran Yami teralihkan oleh tangan itu, sosok itu mulai menjilati kembali leher Yami dan mengecupnya sekilas lalu mengigit leher pemuda itu.

Yami menggerang kesakitan saat sesuatu yang tajam itu merobek kulit lehernya dan perlahan menghisap sesuatu yang berada di dalam dirinya dalam jumblah yang sangat besar—jangan bilang kalau…

"…Sangat lezat…" pujinya sebelum kemudian memeluk tubuh Yami yang kini sudah sepenuhnya pingsan sehabis darahnya terhisap.

Sosok itu memandangi Yami yang tertidur lelap di tangannya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan—Ia menggendong Yami dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**Innoncent:** Okay~ selesai

**Pervert: **CUMA segini!

**Innoncent:** =3= seperti kata saya sebelum cerita dimulai, ini bisa LIME atau batal LIME—yang masih merasa kurang bisa menambahkan sesuai imajinasi contohnya..

**Pervert:** Seperti Yami diajak ke tempat dimana Atem bakal –piip- dan –piip- dan selanjutnya –piip- dan kemudian disusul oleh—!

**Innoncent:** CUT! -_- udah bener gue ngasih u nama Perv… ngak merugikan juga buat gue

**Pervert:** Terserah… TAPI GUE MASIH MERASA KURANG!

**Innoncent:** -cuek- Bagi para readers dan Author bisa menambahkan acara selanjutnya sesuai yang dipikirkan –smirk-

**Pervert:** AUTHOR NGAK TANGGUNG JAWAB!

**Innoncent:** -giggles- Good Byeee~


	4. Chapter 4

**Serba-Serbi Author:**

**Pervert:** *mikir* Yup, sudah saatnya gue yang ngambil bagian buat sekarang *duduk santai di kursi*

**Innocent:** *dibekep* /ANJRITT!/** ***diiket*

**Pervert:** *smirk* udeh pikiran polos, loe diem aja disana—semuanya biar gue yang atur *devil*

**Innocent:** / LEPASIN GUEEE!/

**Pervert:** Seperti yang dikatakan di Chap sebelumnya, langsung aja kita mulai Fic ini *jentikin jari* berterima kasihlah pada **seseorang **yang sudah memberikan aspirasi pada saya untuk mengambil alih situasi Fic ini

* * *

**That's our Home Made!**

**.**

**Atem x Yami—**masih nanya lagi hadiah piring sunlight nih!

**.**

**Rated:** Ah—masih aman kok Cuma yah begitulah, Berterima kasih pada Seseorang yang sudah memberikan ide~ fufufu…

**WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER! **But **I OWNED EVERY PIECE OF THIS CRAP!**

* * *

_**Sennen Mansion, 09.00 P.M**_

* * *

"Ahn—Hhhnnh…"

Terdengar suara desahan panjang dari seorang pemuda berambut bintang dengan kulit putih porcelen yang kini menemukan dirinya tertindih semakin dalam di ranjang empuk king-size yang berselimut satin itu. Tangan mulusnya menggenggam erat seprai dengan wajahn yang memerah disertai napas yang tersengal-sengal layaknya habis berlari marathon, tubuhnya yang _slim_ itu kini sudah sepenuhnya terekspose diatas ranjang.

"Akh… Hnnhh… A—At…" ucapnya dengan suara terputus

Seseorang yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dengan kulit Tan kini sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa yang sudah tersaji di depannya, layaknya serigala ia melahap dan menjilat tubuh yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang itu—menyempatkan dirinya membuat berbagai tanda disana-sini untuk membuat orang menyadari apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia masih mengenakan kemejanya dan juga celana hitamnya berbeda sekali dengan seorang yang ada dibawahnya kini.

"Hmm—Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap pemuda berkulit Tan itu berbisik di telinga pemuda berkulit putih itu sambil menjilat telinganya hanya untuk mendapat sebuah erangan dari pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Ia sangat suka menggoda pemuda imut ini—reaksinya sangatlah lucu dengan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya memerah, bibirnya yang kini terbuka lebar dan terengah-engah dan mata Crymson yang kini sudah diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu yang snagat dalam sama seperti dirinya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Pemuda Tan itu tidak menyadari gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan pemuda mungil berkulit putih yang kini sudah kembali menemukan kekuatannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar itu menghantam kasur dengan posisi dimana ia berada di atas pemuda berambut Tan itu. Pemuda itu memasang serigaian licik kepada pemuda yang kini ada dibawahnya.

"…Kau selalu senang menggodaku—huh, Ate…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan sekaligus seksi ketikan jemarinya mulai meraih kancing kemeja pemuda Tan bernama Atem itu, "…Selalu bermain curang—dasar nakal…" tambahnya

Atem hanya menyeringai _devil_ saja kemudian langsung memperbaiki posisi keduanya sebelumnya, kini kembali dimana ia berada diatas menindih tubuh mungil itu "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Yami-chan, Kau bersenang-senang tanpa menungguku…" ucapnya lagi sebelum jemarinya kini menekan pelan puting susu Yami yang sudah mengeras mendapat erangan dari Yami, selama tangannya sibuk melakukan _treatment_ dengan puting Yami kini Atem menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menjilat pundak Yami dengan perlahan.

"Ngh—A…Tem… Kau—" ucap Yami tertahan dengan napas berat dan sudah cukup muak dengan _permainan_ yang berjalan sangat lambat ini, tangannya berusaha meraih kemeja Atem dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan ingin merobek kemeja tersebut segera "B—Berhen…Nggh-ti… mengg—Akh…oda-ku…"

Atem hanya tertawa pelan "_But I like to tease you Yami-chan—You look so sweet right now and I want to memorized this moment very,very,very S—L—O—W—L—Y_…" ucap Atem kemudian langsung menghujamkan giginya kedalam pundak Yami yang putih mulus itu

"ARRGGHH…_Fuck You Atem!_" erang Yami mengeratkan pegangannya dengan kemeja Atem tanpa sadar sudah mengoyak kemeja itu dengan kini 3 kancing yang sudah berjatuhan menampilkan dada bidang Atem yang begitu _muscular_

Atem tersenyum dengan puas melihat tanda besar yang kini terbentuk di pundak Yami, Ia menjilatnya perlahan sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Yami yang sudah sepenuhnya terengah-engah dan juga frustasi karena kebutuhannya masih belum terpenuhi dan Atem masih tidak ingin memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Hmm—Manis…" gumam Atem sambil menopang dagunya memandangi Yami sebelum kemudian tersenyum menggoda sambil mengadahkan tangannya "…Well—Kurasa ini cukup adil…" tambahnya lagi lalu "_…Undress me, Slave…_"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Yami dengan sisa tenaganya langsung menghambur ke hadapan Atem dengan tidak sabaran membuka kemejanya tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia malah menghancurkan kemeja mahal tersebut sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke sisi lain kamar, mata Crymsonnya kini memandangi dada bidang Atem sebelum kemudian menjilat bibirnya perlahan sebelum kemudian jemarinya kini kembali disibukkan membuka ikat pinggang yang masih terpasang di celana jeans Atem. Atem yang bosan tanpa melakukan Sesutu kini menyibukkan dirinya dengan meraba-raba punggung Yami sebelum kemudian menuruni lekukan tubuh pemuda yang _slim_ itu jauh ke bawah sana—Yami mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya mencoba menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya akibat sentuhan Atem.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dua pasang mata langsung terbelalak dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar—mata Biru itu kini melebar tidak percaya sedangkan mata Hazle itu terbelalak kaget sampai-sampai fungsi otaknya melumpuh sementara. Sedangkan beberapa sosok di belakang mereka kini bersembunyi dengan muka yang begitu merah padam lantaran tidak kuat dan berusaha melindungi diri mereka dari sesuatu yang benar-benar…

"…Sudah kubilang ini adalah pilihan buruk…"

"Hei—Jangan salahkan aku! Ide siapa ini sejak pertama…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kalian berdua…" gerutu sebuah suara bersamaan

Sebuah tawa gugup memenuhi ruang tamu yang hanya dihuni 4 orang yang kini sedang hinggap dengan nyamannya diatas sofa empuk besar.

"H—Habisnya judulnya 'HomeMade'…" sahut sebuah suara "Seto bilang mungkin video masa kecil mereka jadi—!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Kau bilang barusan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"T—!"

Sebuah geraman muncul dari dua belah pihak yang lain "_SHUT UP!_" yang ternyata berasal dari dua pemuda kulit Tan yang kini sedang memijit kepala mereka yang sepertinya sudah pusing dan juga lelah mendengar pertengkaran aneh ini.

"Jadi—Kita sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik menjaga rumah dua orang rambut bintang itu dan sekarang kita terjebak selama 2 jam setengah hanya untuk menonton—ehemm—FILM!..." seru Akefia menunjuk layar TV dihadapan mereka yang sedang menampilkan adegan Atem dan Yami dalam cumbuan panasa mereka "…KENAPA KITA HARUS SETUJU MENONTONNYA SEJAK AWAL KALAU SEJAK PERTAMA KITA SUDAH TAHU FILM APA INI!" tambahnya lagi

Seth hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "…Aku tidak enyangka ternyata pikiran kalian berdua sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal rendahan seperti ini…"

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Seto dan Bakura semakin memerah memendam rasa malu yang begitu berlebihan

"Daripada memusingkan hal itu—kita bersyukur dua orang itu…" ucapan Bakura tergantung sejenak

Seto mengangguk pelan "…Tidak ada di rumah saat ini…" tambahnya

**CKLIK!**

Mukjizat yang sangat tidak disangka ketika pintu Mansion perlahan terbuka menampilkan Atem dan Yami sambil membawa koper mereka dengan mengenakan jas dan juga jaket tebal yang sangat hangat.

"Yo—Semuanya, kuharap kalian tidak membuat kekacauan selama kami…" ucap Atem memulai melepas kaca mata hitam yang ia gunakan sebelum ucapannya tergantung lantaran mata Crymsonnya kini malah tertuju para layar TV yang masih memutar adegan antara dirinya dengan Yami diatas ranjang dengan suara erotis Yami yang masih terdengar di seluruh ruang tamu

**BLUSH!**

Yami langsung memerah dan tidak tahu harus menaruh dimana mukanya sehingga ia bersembunyi di belakangn punggung Atem sementara Atem yang shock sejenak mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian…

"DAN KENAPA DARI SEMUA YANG ADA DI RUMAH INI KALIAN MALAH MENONTON ITU!" serunya sambil menunjuk TV yang masih memainkan rekaman adegan miliknya

Maka dengan _simple_ Seth dan Akefia mengangkat bahu sambil menghela napas "…Karena judulnya _**Homemade**_…?" sahut mereka bersamaan dengan Seto dan Bakura yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka bersembunyi

* * *

**Pervert:** -sigh- seharusnya gue nambahin beberapa adegan lagi… -smirk- tapi itu khusus untuk waktu di masa depan nanti *insert evil laugh*

**Innocent: ***udah lepas* TAT KENAPAA UDAHAN BEGOO! *nosebleed*

**Pervert:** -cool- sekarang loe tahu rasanya gimana bikin cerita gantung kan? –ngangguk-

**Innocent:** -nangis- HUWAAAA! LOE TEGA SAMA PARTNER SENDIRII~ HUWAAA –meluk Pervert- LANJUTINNN~

**Pervert:** -cuek- Males, lagian ini hari terakhir kita publish… -santai-

**Innocent:** =_= Kenapa gue nyiptain loe yang super duper BEGO! Ah, ya Terima kasih sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya para readers dan senpai –bows- dan seperti yang si mesum itu bilang ini hari terakhir kami berada di Fandom YGO –bawa tisu- meskipun kami sudah tidak ada tapi Jiwa **MONARCH** kami tidak akan pernah surut… Anyway, Farewell Minna… Kapan-Kapan kami akan kembali


	5. Chapter 5

**Serba-Serbi Author;**

**Innocent: **-liatin reviews—Kok pada salah ngira sih para reviewrs pas kita bilang hari Terakhir publish?

**Pervert:** -_- Kan loe yang ngetik bego! Terus gue kesini harus protes karena loe updet lagi gitu? *sok iya sok bener*

**Innocent:** -3- Kan~ Maksyud aye Hari Terakir publish gara-gara kita ketiban sial ONCOM! MTK sama Kimia kena Remed *misuh-misuh* TAT hidup emang ngak adil sodara! Giliran gue aja kena ulang Remed Kimia dua kali eh dia –nunjuk Perv- Sekali masuk langsung KELAR!

**Pervert:** x_x Bukannya NGAK adil bego! Loe aja yang gue suruh belajar malah cekakak-cekikik di Kantin! Ya jelaslah gue lolos BWAHAHAHAHHAHA~ -bangga-

**Innocent:** T^T okeh kami kembali lagi—Pestanya masih belom bubar kok –lho- Ya… sedikit tobat juga karena selalu bikin cerita yang gantungnya kagak jelas dimana jemurannya *maksudnya* untuk itu kami akan…

**Pervert:** -bawa spanduk- **MELUNASI HUTANG KAMI**, dan khusus untuk Fic Unamed File akan segera di update setelah breving dulu dengan tersangka yang terkait juga staff desain kami –sok Pro- Apa? Sesekali gaya orang penting—

**Innocent:** Yupe~ Karena begitulah kenyataannya kami akan berusaha keras~ Terima kasih untuk para pendukung dan Author-senpai sekalian yang sudah mereviews dan mengkritik tentang betapa GANTUNG-nya cerita kemarin

**Pervert: **-santai- Ya, dan kita lanjut ke cerita berikutnya—Dipastiin sih kagak gantung lagi…

* * *

**The ULTIMATE Weapons!**

**Continuation for OVERWORK PLAN, Goes Something Else**

**.**

**Atem x Yami **main Pairing seperti biasa,** Akefia x Bakura, Seth x Seto**

**.**

**Rated; **-_- So-So mungkin Ratednya pemirsa, kagak ke Minus dulu yah… masih kurang pertimbangan Hehehe

* * *

_**Sennen Mansion, Living Room 05.00 PM**_

* * *

Di ruang tamu yang mewah itu kini sudah terbaring tiga sosok yang tidak terduga diastase sebuah sofa besar yang empuk tanpa nyawa kehidupan tersisa dalam diri mereka.

"…Jadi kurasa kita terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat sulit saudara sekalian…" sahut Akefia memulai sambil menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menyipitkan matanya "…Kau lihat yang baru saja ku dapatkan kan?" ucapnya sambil mengungkit-ungkit scene di Last Fic

Atem menghela napas "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mendapat situasi yang rumit seperti ini…" sahut Atem

Seth mengangguk setuju "Aku berpikir sampai kapan kita bisa terlepas dari belenggu ketiga adik yang sudah di cuci otaknya itu…" tambahnya

Ketiganya menghela napas dalam-dalam secara bersamaan, butuh kerja keras rupanya ketiga Kakak ini untuk bisa mencapai Mansion tanpa harus mengakibatkan pertempuran darah melainkan pertempuran gulat lantai keliling koridor sekolah.

Setelah ketiga adik mereka Yami, Bakura dan Seto entah kenapa bertindak super aneh—mungkin—ditambah lagi memeluk mereka layaknya boneka pajangan sudah membuat bulu kuduk ketiganya merinding mengingat kembali masa-masa kritis mereka. Akefia yang memperjuangkan hak dan martabatnya terpaksa harus merangkak keluar kelas sambil mempertahankan –ehem—celananya yang ditarik oleh cengkraman Bakura yang sangat erat sementara dilain pihak Seth sendiri harus mengkalkulasi strategi dan akal pikiran untuk bebas dari jeratan Seto tapi yang paling memalukan adalah Atem sendiri yang harus berjalan sambil membawa Yami yang masih memeluk dirinya layaknya wanita hamil tua!

"_HELL—_AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! DIA BUKAN ADIKKU!" seru Akefia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Atem hanya bisa memutar bola mata "Kita tidak tahu apa yang membuat pikiran mereka kacau seperti sekarang ditambah lagi kita adalah sasaran ketiga orang tersebut…" sahutnya

Seth mendengus "Sekarang aku merasa hidupku sudah berakhir…" sahutnya

Ketiganya kembali menghela napas dan merebahkan diri kedalam sofa berusaha untuk relax sesaat…

"…Tapi di sisi baiknya kita bisa tahu mereka tidak akan melapor lagi kalau kita menghabiskan waktu diluar malam ini…" ucap Akefia sebelum kemudian "…Atau kita bisa membuat mereka menyerahkan semua kartu kredit untuk kita gunakan!" tambahnya lagi yang entah kenapa langsung bersemangat

Atem langsung menyusul "Kau benar! Mungkin ada hikmah dibalik kesialan ini—Aku bisa mengorek semua tabungan Yami yang sudah ia simpan selama TK itu…" sahutnya sambil menyeringai iblis

"Bicara memang mudah… Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka justru yang menyerang kita terlebih dahulu…" sahut Seth mengingatkan kembali scene Fic terakhir

Atem bertopang dagu sebelum kemudian tertawa nista "Mudah saja, Kita buat mereka pingsan!"

**JENG—JENG JE JENG!**

Plok—Plok—Plok…

Baik Seth dan Akefia langsung memberikan applause kepada ide dan pemikiran Atem yang masih tertawa puas sambil melambaikan tangannya layaknya seorang Raja kepada Rakyat jelata. "Kenapa ide ini tidak terpikirkan dari awal—hohohoho—kita bisa mengambil semuanya dan kemudian kita bisa membuat mereka pingsan dalam seketika dan seterusnya kita biarkan saja mereka… HAHAHAHA~"

Akefia mengangguk-angguk setuju sebelum kemudian ikut tertawa dengan nada yang sama.

Seth dilain pihak mengacungkan jarinya "Lalu bagaimana kita membuat ketiganya pingsan dalam satu kali serang?"

**Krik… Krik… Krikk…**

"…Kau benar… Bakura bahkan tidak bisa pingsan sepenuhnya meskipun aku sudah memukulnya…" gumam Akefia menganggukan kepala

"…Dan aku ragu Seto tipe orang yang bisa kita hipnotis untuk pingsan secepatnya…" tambah Seth bertopang dagu

"Heh—Kalian lupa kita punya satu senjata pamungkas!" sahut Atem memulai sambil mengacungkan jarinya keatas "Senjata yang terlarang dan mungkin hanya 1 kali kita pakai seumur hidup karena kesadisan dan kelicikan akal muslihat kita!" tambahnya lagi

Seketika tatapan Seth dan Akefia terpusat pada Atem yang tertawa dengan evil-nya "Senjata Pamungkas?" gumam keduanya melongo

Atem mengangguk "Jangan kalian pikir kalian lupa dengan senjata pamungkas kita sodara sekalian—mungkin kita perlu menampilkan demonstrasinya…"

"Demonstrasi?"

* * *

_**Sennen Mansion, Guest Room**_

* * *

"NII-CHAN~" seru suara dari balik pintu oak tersebut sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang sepenuhnya terkunci "NII-CHAN, KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI KAMI DISINI~" seru sebuah suara lagi

Saat ini demi kesalamatan Nusa dan Bangsa atau lebih tepatnya demi menjunjung tinggi keselamatan Atem, Akefia dan Seth—mereka dengan rela mengunci ketiga adik mereka di dalam kamar tamu Mansion dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat ditambah memastikan tidak satupun jendela terbuka ataupun ada ruangan tersembunyi untuk kabur.

"Seto, Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kita dari sini…" renggut Bakura sambil memeluk bantal dengan muka _PupyLost _"Kenapa Aniki justru mengunci kita di tempat seperti ini~ Aku mau Aniki-ku~" renggeknya

Seto memandangi sekeliling kamar berusaha mencari jalan keluar "…Tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk lolos…" sahut Seto menghela napas sambil berguling diatas kasur

"NII-CHAN~" seru Yami masih menggedor pintu tapi pada akhirnya berhenti juga karena kelelahan dan memilih untuk berbaring diatas lantai sambil mengembungkan pipinya "Memangnya apa kesalahan kita?" sahutnya

Sementara itu diseberang ruangan…

"Kau dengar itu barusan? Bahkan selama 10 tahun belakangan ini aku hanya mendengar Yami memanggilku Nii-Chan saat dia berumu 4 tahun! Apapun itu ini mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan…" sahut Atem dengan senyuman nista "Terutama saat aku mendapatkan tanganku disekitar kartu kredit yang bersinar itu…" tambahnya lagi

"Kau—GILA! Bagaimana kalau mereka justru memburu kita!" sahut Akefia menolak

Atem menggoncangkan tubuh Akefia "_DUDE, _INI KESEMPATAN KITA MERAIH KARTU KREDIT ITU—dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi dua kali seumur hidup! Bayangkan apa yang bisa kita dapatkan kalau kita bisa mendapatkan kartu kredit itu…" sahut Atem memprovokasi

"…Jadi apa rencanamu, Tuan pintar Sennen…" sahut Seth pada akhirnya "Sebaiknya aku menjadi umpan untuk adikku yang gila dengan alasan yang cukup bagus…" tambahnya

"Tenang saja, Permainan ini sudah ku kalakulasi bagaimana Endingnya dengan kita bersenang sepuasnya di dalam Club baru itu…" sahut Atem dengan bangga "Yang kita lakukan hanya seperti biasa…" tambah Atem berjalan mendekati pintu sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan kunci "…Dan sedikit kesiapan batin sebelum masuk ke lubang Neraka…" ucapnya

**Cklik…**

Pintu perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, Atem,Akefia dan Seth mengintip sejenak sebelum memasuki ruangan dan membuka pintu. Terlihat di depan mereka ketiga adik mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya, mungkin sudah kelelahan akibat merengek untuk keluar.

"Hah, setidaknya itu bagus mereka sudah tidur dengan tenang…" sahut Akefia sambil memasuki ruangan

"Tunggu—Ini pasti…" ucapan Atem tertunda sejenak lantaran Akefia sudah lebih dulu menghampiri sosok Bakura yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk bantal. Tanpa perlu dikompromi lagi Akefia langsung melempar abnat tersebut dan mulai mencari-cari kartu kredit yang dimaksud sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Atem sambil menaikan alis

"…Apa yang mau kau katakan barusan, hah?" tanya Akefia mendengus pelan

Sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, kedua kelopak mata Bakura kini sudah terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Oh… Shit…_" gerutu Akefia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan mencoba untuk kabur sebelum terlambat tapi usahanya sia-sia saja lantaran Bakura sudah langsung melompat dan menerjang Akefia di posisinya

**GUBRAK!**

"Aniki~" sembur Bakura kegirangan sambil memeluk Akefia yang kini sudah meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Bakura

Sementara di posisi lain, justru Atem dan Seth kelihatan sedang bertopang dagu sambil mengangguk-angguk menganalisis sesuatu layaknya seorang strategist handal.

"Sudah kuduga mereka hanya pura-pura terlihat tertidur menunggu mangsa mereka datang…" sahut Seth dengan muka kalem

"WOY! KENAPA DENGAN GAMPANGNYA KAU BISA BICARA SEPERTI ITU HAH!" terdengar jeritan korban tidak berdosa yaitu Akefia kini sedang dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati

Atem mengangguk setuju sambil mengacungkan jari "Inilah jurus pamungkas mereka **ANGELIC SLEEP MODE!**..." serunya sebelum kemudian menambahkan dengan wajah yang sok serius "Tidak kusangka akhirnya mereka menggunakkan taktik ini… sekarang Nyawa mungkin sudah termasuk kedalam pilihan…"

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH—OI, BAKURA CEPAT SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU ITU DARI KAKIKU!" seru Akefia kini sibuk mengurusi Bakura yang menarik kakinya, lagi! Untungnnya kali ini ia menggunakan celana yang sedang-sedang saja jadi Akefia tidak perlu takut lagi Bakura memilih menarik celananya seperti di sekolah barusan.

"Tidak mau~ Aku kan mau bersama Aniki selamanya~" sahut Bakura dengan nada berbinar

"HELL—GUE NGAK MAU!" seru Akefia menarik-narik Bakura menjauh dari dirinya

Well, kita kesampingkan adegan berterngkar kedua saudara putih yang satu ini dan melihat perkembangan yang dibuat oleh Atem dan Seth yang sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisi mereka dan masih mengamati Yami dan Seto yang masih terlelap dengan wajah yang Angelic banget. Kalau dilihat dengan teliti mungkin kita dapat melihat sesuatu dibalik topeng kepolosan yang kini sedang dipakai oleh Yami dan Seto untuk menarik Kakak mereka kedalam jebakan komplikasi.

"…Sepertinya sangat meragukan juga kalau kita sampai terkena jebakan mereka…" sahut Seth

"…Lebih mengerikan daripada yang di duga…" sahut Atem

"WOY! DARIPADA KALIAN DIAM SAJA DISANA CEPAT BANTU AKU DISINI!" seru Akefia kini sedang berlarian memutari ruangan dengan Bakura di belakangannya

"…Tidak terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kami masih menyayangi nyawa kami…" sahut keduanya sambil menggeleng ogah

"THE HELL—AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!"

Atem memandangi Yami dengan penuh curiga, mungkin kalau dia menghampiri saudaranya ini sekarang justru nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan Akefia yang dilanda masalah. Tapi kalau dia bisa menggunakan situasi seperti ini untuk sekalilagi menggeledah Yami dan mengambil katu kredit itu dari tangannya sebaiknya ini tidak akan menjadi penyesalan nantinya.

"…Baiklah, lebih baik aku mendapatkan kartu kredit itu sebagai bayaran semua ini…" sahut Atem melangkah pergi disusul dengan Seth yang hanya menghela napas sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan situasi dengan rencana yang sudah ia buat barusan.

Atem berlutut sambil memandangi wajah tidur Yami yang polos dan tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun sambil miris di dalam hati, bahkan adiknya ini sangat pintar berakting di hadapannya. Ah—well, ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu agar Yami tidak menerjangnya ditambah lagi dengan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Yami yang memeluknya lagi. Ia harus bisa membuat pikiran saudaranya itu teralihkan sementara ia mencari kartu kredit—Atem menghela napas pelan, ugh saatnya menjalankan rencana B.

Atem perlahan mengangkat tubuh Yami yang terlelap kedalam dekapan kedua tangannya sementara wajah Yami masih terlihat tertidur dengan pulas sementara Atem mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus professional melakukan ini, lagipula mereka sudah menjadi saudara kembar selama 17 tahun kan? Hell—sulit dipercaya dulu ia sering melakukan ini…

"…Kartu kredit, Kartu kredit…" rapal Atem layaknya mantra sebelum kemudian menundukan wajahnya hampir mendekati wajah Yami sambil merapalkan mantra barusan sebelum kemudian mendekati telinga Yami dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan pelan di telinga Yami

"Hngg…" gumam Yami pelan sambil sedikit menggeliat di pangkuan Atem sebelum kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan memandangi mata Crymson yang sama dengannya kini tengah menatapnya "Ng… Nii-Chan…" gumam Yami mengantuk dan masih setengah sadar

Atem langsung mengecup dahi Yami sambil tersenyum ala gentleman layaknya Opera Sabun, "Selamat Pagi, Tuan Putri~" ucap Atem dengan suara bak Pangeran—Yami yang memandanginya langsung memerah sepenuhnya sementara Atem sudah tersenyum dan juga tertawa nisata di dalam hati merasa rencananya sukses besar tapi…

"NII-CHAN~" seru Yami langsung sambil memeluk Atem lekat-lekat dengannya

Atem mendengus kesal di dalam hati, ternyata cara yang ini juga sama sekali tidak mempan dan sekarang dia harus berurusan lagi dengan Yami agar bisa segera bebas dari dekapan maut yang menyiksa ini. Tapi sebelum itu, tangan Atem bergerak menelusuri kantung celana Yami berusaha mencari dompet atau kartu kredit yang ada disana sementara Yami mengelus-elus kepalanya di bahu Atem sambil berdeham layaknya seekor kucing yang kesenangan karena dielus-elus.

"SETH—!" seru baik Atem dan Akefia secara bersamaan kini mengharapkan bantuan dari satu-satunya orang yang masih belum terkena jebakan yaitu Seth tapi ketika keduanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Seth saat ini keduanya justru malah melongo tidak percaya

Kini Seth duduk diatas ranjang sedang bergulat dengan Seto layaknya acara SmackDown, Posisi Seto berada di atas Anikinya dengan kedua kaki dan tangan memeluk erat _figure_ Seth dibawahnya sementara Seth tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mengeluarkan gerakan tidak terduga yang sempat tercuplik di pikirannya.

"URUS URUSAN KALIAN SENDIRI—Grr! Seto kau DALAM masalah besar kalau kau tidak melepasku sekarang!" seru Seth geram

Seto tidak menyahut malah menatap wajah Kakaknya dengan senyuman nista sebelum kemudian "Bukannya justru Aniki sendiri yang emmbiarkan dirinya lengah di wilayah kekuasaan lawan~" ucapnya layaknya Iblis

"OKEH—FINE! KALAU KAU YANG MEMINTA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH!" sembur Seth kemudian bergulat kembali untuk meloloskan diri dan kedua kembar Kaiba itu bergulang-guling kesana kemari diatas ranjang sebelum pada akhirnya terjungkal kebawah lantai juga.

**GUBRAK!**

"Wow—Suara jatuh yang fantastis…" komentar Akefia tiba-tiba melihat Seth dan Seto yang terjatuh dan masih bergulang guling diatas lantai

Sepertinya Bakura juga terpengaruh oleh ucapan Akefia sehingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Seth dan Seto di seberang sana. Mata Akefia langsung berkilat sebelum kemudian ia langsung dengan ajaibnya terbebas dari jeratan Bakura dan tanpa memandang kasih lagi ia langsung menendang adiknya itu menjauh dari dirinya dan buru-buru beranjak bangun.

"AKHIRNYAAAA!" serunya bangga

"Aniki kau CURANG—!" protes Bakura dibelakang mencoba mengejarnya

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHA—TIDAK ADA PERATURAN YANG BERLAKU! AKU BERHAK MELAKUKAN SEGALA CARA—HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" ucapnya sambil tertawa devil

Dan kedua saudara kembar ini berlarian mengitari ruangan dan membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana, bahkan Akefia yang tidak ingin mengalah melakukan berbagai upaya untuk mencegah Bakura menjeratnya kembali dengan melempar berbagai perabotan yang dapat ia temukan di dalam ruangan.

"WOI—RUMAH GUE!" seru Atem diujung sana tidak terima dengan perlakuan sadis Akefia yang bernai mengacak perabotan rumahnya, bukannya melarang tapi dia juga yang repot nantinya kalo Ayah dan Ibunya sampai melihat kekacauan ruangan ini—Tamatlah riwayatnya mendengar konser kedua orang itu di ruang tamu nantinya "SWT—YAMI, MENYIKIR DARIKU! WOI AKEFIA—ITU VAS EMAK GUE!" seru Atem lagi melihat kini melihat Akefia tengah membawa keliling Vas bunga mahal

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Atem dengan ajaib sim salabim bisa melepaskan diri dari Yami dan berlari menyongsong Akefia yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang melempar Vas tersebut. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Atem berlari dan tepat pada saat yang bersamaan Akefia melemparkan Vas tersebut—Adegan slow motion terjadi ketika Atem menggunakkan siasat meloncat keatas ranjang kemudian bak superman ia berhasil menangkap Vas yang melayang itu.

"ANJRITT—HAMPIR AJA NYAWA MELAYANG…" komentar Atem menghela napas sambil meletakan kembali Vas tersebut

"NII-CHAN!" seru Yami memburu Atem

"Dan—Ini baru saatnya untuk bilang… KABUR!" ucap Atem berlarian kembali dengan Yami dibelakangnya

Kedua kakak beradik Sennen yang satu ini saling mengejar dan Yami menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Atem berhenti berlari seperti mentacklenya, menjeratnya atau semacamnya.

"WOI—ATEM!" seru Akefia yang sudah berlari disampingnya dengan terengah-engah "Mana senjata pamungkas yang bakal kita pake buat ngadepin tuh masalah!" tuntutnya

"OH—YA, Waktunya siap-siap… Saatnya senjata pamungkas beraksi~ MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…" tawa Atem sadis sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Masker dari saku celananya dan mengenakannya "YAMI BERSIAPLAH KE SURGA!" ucapnya lagi

Akefia hanya mengerutkan alis sebelum kemudian ia mengenakan Masker yang sama dengan Atem dan begitu juga dengan Seth yang kini sudah berada di pojok ruangan sana. Atem berlari meloncat keatas ranjang sebelum kemudian dengan gaya bak Ninja Asasins the movie ia melemparkan masing-masing 3 buah bola kecil kehadapan Yami, Bakura dan juga Seto.

"TEKNIK PAMUNGKAS—BERAKSI!"

**BWOSH!**

**Blup! Blup! Blup!**

Asap mulai menyelimuti ruangan dengan pekat sebelum kemudian Atem dengan susah payah membuka jendela untuk menetralisir asap tersebut keluar ruangan dan mendapati kini Yami, Bakura dan Seto sudah sepenuhnya KO dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~ RENCANA KITA SUKSES!" ucap Akefia dengan nista sambil mengotak atik saku Bakura dan menemukan Kartu Kredit milik saudaranya itu "AKHIRNYAA~ SEMUA PERJUANGAN INI ADA HASILNYA JUGA~" ucapnya lagi

Seth hanya menggumam saja setelah ia mengambil beberapa lembar surat cek tunai dari saku adiknya, "Memangnya apa sebenarnya senjata pamungkas barusan?" tanyanya

"HAHAHA—Gampang, bahannya sangat mudah untuk dicari yaitu kaos kaki Akefia yang sudah disimpan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan…" ucap Atem bangga sambil menunjukkan kartu kredit Yami yang berhasil ia raih "Senjata yang hemat biaya dan tentunya menimbulkan damage yang sangat besar bagi makhluk hidup yang mencium aromanya…" jelasnya lagi

Kedua orang dibelakang Atem hanya tercengo saja mendengar alasan tersebut, ternyata sepasang kaos kaki bisa diubah menjadi senjata yang sama bahayanya kayak senjata nuklir yah?

"Oh well—sekarang kita udah mendapatkan seluruh uang ini jadi…" ucap Seth memulai

"Kita tinggalkan saja 3 kelinci ini disini—mereka tidak akan bisa sadar dalam waktu yang lama setelah mencium ekstrak bauh tadi…" sahut Atem melangkahkan kaki ke luar

"Itu artinya…" ucap Akefia dengan seringaian buas

_**PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG BABY…**_

Dan ketiganya langsung berlarian meninggalkan Mansion dan juga tiga sosok tidak berdosa yang kini terbaring tidak sadar di dalam Kamar menuju Club Malam seperti biasa. Benar-benar ketiga kakak yang sangat Kurang ajar dan durhaka pada adik sendiri—dikutuk jadi batu baru tahu rasa kalian yah…

Mungkin ada hikmah dibalik semuanya ini, tetapi kalau mereka pikir ini semua sudah berakhir…

Maka pemikiran mereka itu salah…

* * *

**Inoncent: **Dan—VIOLAAAA~

**Pervert:** MANANYA YANG LUNASIN HUTANG BEGO—INI SAMA AJA GANTUNG!

**Inoncent:** -3- Abis idenya Cuma segitu doing, Lalalala…dan pemirsa sekalian berikut juga senpai kami ingin bertanya, Apa yang kalian pikir tentang pairing **Monarch, Gemini, Mirror** yang ada di dalam drabble kali ini? Jujur aja jawabnya Minna, soalnya kami juga mau mensurvey—banyak yang bilang pairing ini ngaco, amburadul dan menjijikan, honestly pendapat mereka tetap kami hargai kok jadi no problem aja… jadi kalau pendapat minna sekalian gimana? Apa kalian ngak tertarik dengan pairing **TWINCEST** atau semacamnya seperti ini? Mohon diminta iio~

**Pervert:** -_- Dia mulai ceramah semenjak ada yang bilang pair ini menjijikan bener-bener..

**Inoncent: -**3- Kan cuman survey~ selera orang berbeda kalee~ xDv okay—Apapun pendapat kalian tetap kami hargai dan well terimakasih sudah menerima kami di dalam fandom ini…

**Pervert:** -_- Mohon maaf ceritanya gantung… LAGI!

**Inoncent:** Manusia itu ngak bisa ditebak yah –polos-

**Pervert:** -frontal- Apalagi yang modelnya kayak… GINI! *nunjuk Inoncent*

**Inoncent: ** OAO" WATSS!


End file.
